


Blood in the Garrison

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Rose is a hunter who has always been one hunt ahead of the Winchesters. She always took the good cases, unknowingly leaving the boys in the dust. When they finally meet up, they decide to work together. This ends up lasting for months. When things go bad however, nothing is the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a quick notice before you begin the fic. There are many trigger warnings in this work. I do this to comfort the ones who are dealing with these issues. Such issues are:  
Self Harm  
Overdosing  
Rape  
Smoking  
Alcoholism  
Depression  
Anxiety  
Abuse  
And many more. Thank you if you read this. Now to get to the work....


	2. Confronted

Charlotte Rose stumbled out of her truck with her night bag in hand, just barely making it to the door of her motel room. She supported herself on the door as she opened it, and slid inside quickly. After successfully killing a wendigo, she had also gained several injuries. The door shut behind her as she tripped over herself and landed on the bed, the mattress stifling a cry of pain. She turned herself over with a large exhale, and with shaking hands fumbled for a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She looked over at the door as she heard a knock, and painfully, Charlotte stood and walked to the door. When it opened, she saw two men standing before her, and seeing her condition immediately helped. The taller one supported her as she almost fell opening the door, and helped her back over to the bed. They were here for a different reason, but they could help at the same time they interrogated.  
"Dean, hold her shirt up so I can do this." Charlotte heard the one holding her say, but she was too out of it to reply. Her thoughts seemed to be bouncing around in her head, and she couldn't catch one. Dean nodded, walking over to her and inching her shirt just under her breasts. This revealed several very nasty gashes across her stomach. "Sam, I don't know if she..." Dean started to say, but Sam shook his head and started to patch her up immediately. Taking the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a rag that was hanging out if her bag, Sam cleaned up the cuts enough to see what the damage was.  
"We can still try." Was all he said for the next silent fifteen minutes of stitching and cleaning. Once they knew that all the cuts were either seen shut or cleaned, they laid Charlotte down and let her sleep. She had been in and out of consciousness for the time they were there.  
"Come on. We'll talk to her in the morning." Dean said and Sam nodded, leaving the sleeping girl be and walking out of the room. The boys both walked towards their own room, and stepped inside as they each went to the bathroom to wash their hands of the blood.  
"What do you think?" Sam asked as he started to wash away the grime.  
"About what?" Dean asked in monotone, staying serious. Nothing in his tone said he wanted to play games.  
"How she practically ran right at that thing and still made it out of there alive. No hunter I have ever seen or heard of has the guts to do that." Sam sighed as he wiped his hands off on a hand towel and Dean followed suit, walking out of the bathroom and sitting down on one of the two beds.  
"I don't know Sam, I mean, that was a pretty close call..." Dean commented and grabbed a two beers from the mini fridge beside him and tossing one to Sam. Sam caught it, but just sat with it in his hands for a moment before opening it and taking a sip.  
"Well, she sliced the thing to shreds Dean. We barely made it out alive when we faced one of these things." Sam said after he swallowed.  
  
"Just drop it. We'll ask her tomorrow." Dean sighed and chugged the rest of his beer before setting the can aside and turning off the flight above his bed. Sam chuckled breathily, knowing that that signaled the end of the conversation. He turned of his light as well and stretched out on his bed, drifting off to sleep.  
Early the next morning, Charlotte snapped awake, before shutting her eyes tightly at her sudden movement and the pain it caused her. She slowly sat up, leaning a large amount of her weight onto the headboard of the bed as she lifted her shirt. To her surprise, she already had the stitches that she had been dreading to do herself. 'Did I do that? When did that happen?' She asked herself in her thoughts as she got up and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste from her bag. She shuffled over to the bathroom, and proceeded to brush her teeth, wash her face, and then change into clean clothes. After all that was done, she pulled out her laptop and started to search for her next case. As her laptop booted up, she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"It's open." She said, pretty sure she didn't lock the door last night and the door opened to reveal Sam and Dean. Finally, Charlotte remembered. They were the ones who patched her up the night before.  
  
"Hey." Sam said as he walked into the room, Dean at his heels, and Charlotte crossed her legs on the bed.  
"Can I help you?" She asked as she looked at the two boys in front of her. "Well, I guess I should thank you for this." She lifted up her shirt and pointed to the makeshift dental floss stitches ad then lowered her shirt. "You hunters?" She asked, knowing that every hunter was familiar with dental floss stitches. They had to be.  
  
"Yeah, about that.." Sam started, and Dean interjected before Sam even finished his first word.  
  
"Listen up Sweetheart. Every time we go to check out a hunt, a good one at least, you are already here. We have been chasing your dust for the past month, so we are here to ask you to back off." Dean said bitterly, sounding very cold hearted in his words. Charlotte immediately lost her friendly smile as Dean said 'Sweetheart'. After he was finished, Charlotte stood up, taking her dagger from her bag and throwing it at Dean who was pinned to the wall by the shoulder of his jacket.  
  
"Listen up jackass If you call me sweetheart ever again, I will make sure that dagger hits you where the sun don't shine. I'm a hunter. You're supposed to jump on the hunts that you want. That's what I do. I don't relax. I don't take a break. I go hunt after hunt, because I like to. If you are going to walk in here and tell me to back off, then don't expect to go out without a kick in the ass. This is my life. At least let me live it." She said, walking until she was nose to nose with Dean. She didn't know what it was. She had just... Snapped. She pulled the dagger out and walked back to her spot on the bed, star down, and started typing away. Sam just watched her with raised eyebrows, too afraid to say anything.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. Come on Sam." Dean said angrily, adjusting his leather jacket as he walked to the door, but Sam stayed standing in his spot.  
"What's your name?" He asked her, and she looked up from her computer to talk to Sam.  
  
"Charlotte Rose. And i'm guessing you're the famous Winchesters. Sam, and Dick." She said with a smirk as she addressed Sam politely, but her small smile was more sarcastic when she looked over at Dean who was leaning against the door, clearly not happy that Sam was making humane conversation. "Oh wait... its Dean isn't it?" She rolled her eyes before turning her gaze back to Sam and she lightened up a bit. "Look, i didn't know i was leaving you in the dust, but I'm not going to just stop doing my job."  
  
"What if you came with me? My next hunt is a shapshifter. Pretty sneaky one. I've been tracking it for months, but it hasn't made a move until......" She typed a few things off on her computer and turned it around to face sam with a news story headline on the top of the screen. "Two days ago."  
  
This caught Dean's attention quite easily as he walked over and both the boys looked at the news story.  
  
"You've been tracking this thing for how long?" Dean asked as he looked at the screen carefully.  
  
"About two months. Its weird. Could be an alpha, but I'm not so sure." She said as she held up her dagger to Dean. "This is my knife, and my secret weapon. Almost as handy as the colt if i could get my hands on it. "Dipped in salt water, blessed by a priest, iron/silver metal fusion, the whole nine yards. It can kill pretty everything except angels and djinn." She said as she put the dagger back in her bag.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Dean asked as he stood up and walked to the door. "Lets hunt this son of a bitch down."


	3. Panning and Retreat

Soon after everyone had their stuff, they were in their respectable vehicles and on their way to Kansas. Charlotte know that she had a disadvantage with her injuries, but she had to work through it. She did it before. What was the difference from now and then? The drive took a few hours, but finally, Charlotte had checked in to a motel for the night, with Sam and Dean in a room next to hers. However, they all spent their time in Sam and Dean's room while they researched.  
  
"Okay, so we all take a side of the house with a door. Front, back, and side." Dean said as he pointed to a map of a house. All the houses on the street were modeled after the same one, making it easy. If the bastard tries to escape, we have it covered."  
  
"Right. And then Sam comes in with the iridium, but we have no idea how to kill the thing." Charlotte shook her head as she looked over at Dean. "Nobody has ever killed an alpha. Ever." She said with a sigh as she stood up and walked towards the mini fridge to grab three beers. She brought one to each of the boys and shook her head. "Cut the head off?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two brothers, who paused.  
  
"We have no idea. The iridium hurts the thing, but I don't know how much damage it actually does, but our best bet is to decapitate the thing and end it." Sam shook his head as he sipped his beer and stepped away from the map to look at the television. He nearly dropped his beer. "Crap." He said as he stopped dead in his tracks. "Charlotte, you may want to look...."  
  
She slowly turned around, fearing what she might see, and it was herself. On the screen. Leaving a house she was never at. "Fuck me." She said as she tightened her grip on the beer and turned away from the tv. "I can't stay here. The 5-0 are already on my tail from the last shapeshifter gig I did. I have to go." She said quickly and started packing her things. Dean widened his eyes and stopped her.  
  
"Wait, we can take you someplace safe. It's not too far from here." He said as he started grabbing his things as well. Sam Did the same, and Charlotte walked out of the room to go to hers. She packed as quickly as she could, but a knock at her door made her heartbeat soar to the sky. She quickly made some adjustments to her appearance. She pulled down her shirt a bit, fluffed her hair, and changed her demeanor entirely. She knew the motel manager had to already be here to turn her in. However, when she didn't answer the door, the person there simply barged in. With a shove of the door, she looked at the person standing there with widened eyes. There before stood a man she hadn't seen since she was a kid.  
  
"Balthazar." She widened her eyes and covered her mouth. Flashbacks flew into her mind, though most if them were unpleasant. "Get away from me." She said with a warning tone.  
  
"Oh love, why so cruel? Come now. Don't be shy about what we had. Don't be shy about what you feel..." The angel said as he walked closer to her, and she took a step back.  
  
"Shut up." She shook her head and the door shut behind Balthazar. Charlotte looked at him coldly, walking backwards until she hit the wall, and Balthazar walked closer to her until he was almost nose to nose with her.  
  
"Make me." He said with a dark smirk on his lips. Charlotte shook her head, fury in her eyes.  
  
"Bite me." She said as he came close to her, and she brought her knee up to his crotch. It made impact, and it caught Balthazar off guard, making him lean forward, and Charlotte took the advantage to run. She shoved herself away from the wall, and ran for the door, but Balthazar stuck out his hand and Charlotte came flying back to him, slamming into the wall, unable to move.  
  
"Not so fast dear." He shook his head with mock disappointment. "I thought we had something special." Balthazar said as he crashed his lips against Charlotte's. She shut her eyes tightly, before she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come on Charlotte! Let's get a move on!" She heard Dean's voice from outside. If only she could get to him. Balthazar pulled away and smirked.  
  
"She's Busy right now boys!" He yelled back and Charlotte tried to yell for help, but she couldn't make a sound. However, Dean kicked the door open, and slammed his hand onto the outside, into a sigil, and Balthazar was sent away. She dropped to the floor, panting, as she laid on her back. Feeling very dizzy she closed her eyes, and fell unconscious.


End file.
